Stuck in between
by drakester2425
Summary: John just wanted to go through college without any hiccups well until his crush decided to bring him to his dorm room and its all downhill for him.


Stuck in between

* * *

The constant beeping of John's alarm woke him from his nearly peaceful slumber, well that and his roommate/best friend, Dave's pillow hitting him. As John groaned he heard Dave mumble something about class. John paid no mind to him knowing it was friday he only had one class on fridays and that class didn't start till 1:35 as John grabbed his phone and turned off the alarm he looked at the time noticing that it was 1:00. "what?" was all that John managed to think out loud before throwing himself out of bed attempting to get ready as fast as possible. He threw a glare Dave's way when he heard a chuckle coming from his bed. John possibly wasted three minutes glaring at Dave as he tried not to burst into laughter. John averted his glare from the pale boy and looked at the mirror to see his goofy reflection in the mirror taking in his round face and small eyes he put on his glasses and walked to grab his jacket sliding it on over his sleep clothes

Dave threw John's pack along with an energy drink toward John who was so grateful to have a friend like Dave. John checked to make sure everything was in his bag before he left. Laptop, check. Books, check. Notebooks, check. smuppet, che- John gave Dave another well earned glare and a smuppet toss to accompany Dave's chuckle. John grabbed his key on the way out of their room and headed out of the dorm to his classroom. whilst jogging he saw some of his friends and the occasional annoying person but what grabbed his attention was his crush Vriska Serket. John wished it was Vriska Egbert and not in the "I'm related to her" kind of way. He had been crushing on this girl ever since she tried to swindle him out of half of his college funds. Dave swears John had a horrible taste in women but John swears he only makes good choices. Well except when it came to Vriska. Like the choice not to pay attention to where he was going which bit him in the ass when he ran head first into the side of the food truck that hangs around campus. "...ow" John slowly got on his feet and continued moving to his class now with a pounding headache.

John came into his class five minutes early as he strolled over to his usual seat in his class he wondered if his grade was doing all right in this class college professors became more ruthless each semester he came here to skaia university. "hard work gets you places" was the phrase each professor says at the beginning of each semester they even admit that the line is rehearsed and has little meaning but John finds it inspiring even when people say the stupidest thing but its as most of his friends say 'John will be John.' John was falling in and out of sleep he had no idea why he was so tired and this weird tingling sensation behind his ear. What John failed to realize was this somehow managed to distract him through his class swearing quietly he would just catch up with Karkat.

But he wasn't concerned about that at the moment for what really messed with his head was the main cause of the head ache he had gotten earlier this morning was waiting outside of his class. He wanted to believe that she was waiting for him but that wasn't very likel- "Egbert, John Egbert right?" Vriska gave him a questioning look as she checked him out up and down. All John could do was nod vigorously "Good come with me." As she started walking, John paused for a second registering the events that just happened before catching up to Vriska. "Um..." John was trying to figure out a question that could help explain the current agenda of Vriska, who then cut him off saying "Listen I'll explain when we're their until then, shut up and try not to stand out." She then sped up her pace forcing John to do the same. She led him back to her dorm room beckoning him inside John was on the verge of passing out, not to mention doing his hardest to not produce sweat that would stain his blue hoodie as he walked into her room. John was glad her roommate was in there. He recognized her too. Terezi Pyrope, girlfriend of Karkat, but John was pretty sure it was now fiancé instead though. she looked up from her perch on her bed gave Vriska a wink before packing up her laptop telling Vriska the she'll be in the lounge with Karkat. After she left Vriska took off her jacket and stretched John's eyes wandered down her curves as he saw her copious amount of breast pushing against her tight tank top. John's hormones were making him uncomfortable in the room alone with Vriska. Vriska looked at him and burst out laughing. "Ahahahaha, oh god Egbert what the hell is wrong with you you act like the only naked girls you've seen were in videos." John was quiet at the remark. Vriska just shook her head at that " Damn kid, I'll make sure you get some action before you die" Now this statement made John very confused, Vriska caught on and sighed" Listen John, pay attention to these words I'm about to say cause their going to blow your fucking mind." John proceeded to sit down on her bed to prep him self for this mind blowing thats about to happen "So John I... yes John?" seeing as John raised his hand as to ask a question " Yes are you a secret agent?" "Wha- I guess in a way I am...how the hell?" John shrugged "Lucky guess." Vriska felt a vein twitch " I see why you are a cherry boy. Anyway you John Egbert are and HVT/VIP of sorts sought out by an underground terrorist called Calliborn and I'm from the underground federation known as Calliope" "And the names are similar because...?" Vriska was becoming annoyed with John's growing curiosity "Because the leaders are both brother and sister, happy?" "Why am I so important?" Vriska wanted to strangle him At that point and time."I don't know I am just told to guard you preferably in secret but last night you disappeared off the map completely, we had an entire division of our recon branch out in the entire state searching for you, so now this turns into" Vriska said grabbing something from a drawer " an interrogation." Vriska snickered as she turned around with a very deadly looking knife in her hands. John nearly pissed himself when the tan girl sauntered over to him dangling the knife between two fingers "Let's have some fun."


End file.
